Hope
by Persephone-Sings
Summary: Originally, seven ninjas were sent to guard the prisoner. But soon there was only one. Can Tenten find the truth behind the enigmatic Uchiha Itachi? Or will she only find lies behind more lies?


**Hope**

01/08/05

Author's note: Okay, so I've swamped my computer with stories of Hinata this and Hinata that. So I've decided to try something different. Make way for a Tenten and Itachi story!

**Part One**

Originally, there had been seven ninjas guarding the prisoner's cell. The prisoner, often violent and cruel, was a dangerous one who had to be well-guarded at all times. A full twenty-four-hour rotation for each person, one day a week, because that was all the Fifth Hokage could afford to take them away from other duties. The guard had to be in the cell with the prisoner (more often than not chained, tied, or otherwise restrained) for the full rotation including meals, bathroom breaks, and the like.

The cell, like all the others along its block, was made of cinder block and steel. It contained one bed, two chairs, and a small round table. One window, high above the table, let feeble sunlight into the shadowed cell. A single, bare light bulb set securely into the ceiling above lit the rest of the room. The door, set off to one side, was made solely of steel and cast iron with three locks running down the right side and deeply-set writing from top to bottom. These words had been inscribed by the Hokage herself the first day the prisoner had been placed in the cell. Set with her blood, the words were one of the most powerful holding jutsus ever created.

"Would it hold even _him?_" the Hokage had been asked repeatedly. And she had given the same answer again and again.

"Let's hope so," she had replied, "Because I know of no other way to hold him in this cell."

When the prisoner had been brought in, Tsunade had been pleased to see him dragged, gagged and bound by chain, into her office. Relief at seeing him in front of her and no longer haunting her village from afar had lasted for a few minutes . . . until she was confronted with how to guard him to prevent him from getting away again.

Caught up in one of the greatest wars in history, every available Chuunin and Jounin ninja was either out in the field, recuperating in the hospital, or resting among their fellow dead. Konoha village was as strapped for warriors as the Sand village was strapped for water.

Tsunade was desperate. And when a person, especially one with so many lives to protect, became desperate she began to do crazy things.

Pulling seven Genin ninjas from their training, Tsunade marched them into the prison, down the winding hall into the most carefully warded block in the building, and waited until they were all standing outside his cell.

"This," she announced, "is our latest prisoner."

The man in question raised his head from where he had been studying the floor from his seat on one of the two permanently bolted in place chairs. He watched the eight people impassively, didn't acknowledge their gasps nor their fear.

Tsunade looked at her seven Genins, so young and yet too old to be lied to.

"He's dangerous and destructive. You are my only option. You are risking your lives but I have no other ninja to watch him, and I need him watched twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. If you don't think you can handle it, leave now. If you think you can, let me know which day you want and it will begin immediately."

Naruto, glaring fiercely at the man who had essentially stolen his best friend, stepped forward. "I will do it, old lady. You sealed him off from his chakra, right?"

Tsunade nodded, startled that Naruto had recognized the seal mark across the man's forehead.

Naruto grinned, a flash of snarling teeth, "You can count on me. He won't move his ass an inch without me knowing. Give me the day the seal is the weakest."

Wondering at how strong Naruto had truly become, Tsunade gave him a weak smile, "Today is Wednesday, so the seal will always be strongest the day I renew it. Let me give you Tuesdays, then."

Naruto nodded and left to go back to his training.

Kiba, exhausted beyond caring that one of the world's greatest warriors rested behind the iron barred door, stepped forward next. "Gimme Thursdays, Hokage. It's the only day Akamaru and I don't scout for the squadrons."

He stumbled for the door.

Sakura came placidly next, "The only day I can do it is Saturday." Sakura, after the death of her parents (was it eight or nine months ago? She couldn't seem to remember anymore), was left to running their shop during the week in order to keep her tiny apartment next door stocked with groceries and either cooled or heated (depending on the season)On Sundays, she spent most of the day at the grave sites of lost friends and family.

Ino placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder and nudged her toward the door, "If Sakura has to work a weekend, then I guess it's only fair that I do, too. Give me Sundays, Hokage." Ino and Sakura had long since let go of any hostilities. War tended to forgive and forget many things for people fighting on the same side.

The two girls left, once so loud and now so quiet.

Chouji eyed the prisoner warily and, deciding he valued his life more than his friends apparently did, was about to refuse when Lee leaned over and mentioned casually, "You know, Chouji, my fiery youth, Fridays are barbecue pork days here at the prison. I imagine the cooks would be more than happy to offer you several platters, if you were willing to help, that is."

Chouji's eyes lit with an inner flame and he snapped to attention in front of Tsunade. " Akimichi Chouji reporting for duty for Fridays, Hokage!"

Nodding and waving him on his way, Tsunade held back a smile. It was good to see war didn't change everyone.

She eyed the two ninja left, but both Tenten and Lee seemed to avoid her gaze.

Lee sighed and dropped his head, "Hokage, I want to help . . . but I'm not sure how much good I would be against such a man with this." Lee nudged his chin down at his still-healing body, angry at the crippling effect his injuries still gave his body.

Tsunade gave a falsely cheerful smile, "Don't worry, Lee. I specifically asked for you because I want you to do your shift on the day after I reseal the prisoner's chakra. He'll be at his weakest and most irritable. I think, no, I'm sure that you're the only ninja who could handle it."

Lee's head jerked up and his eyes burned into hers. "I am all yours, Hokage! Please, light my eternal flame afire with this duty! When do I start?"

Clearing her throat awkwardly at his sudden enthusiasm, she said, "Err, how about Wednesday? I'll seal him just before the end of Naruto's shift on Tuesday so he should be suitably weak by twelve a.m. Wednesday."

He nodded energetically and hobbled his way down the hall.

Tsunade turned to the last remaining ninja. "Tenten, the only day left is Monday. Is that all right with you?"

Tenten frowned at her feet, "Hokage, I mean no disrespect, but I feel I can be of more help out in the forges with my father. Our weapon supply is constantly in need of being refilled and my father cannot do it alone. I request someone else to take my place for this guard-duty."

The Hokage shook her head firmly.

"I cannot allow that, Tenten. You are all I have. Why are you so hesitant? This is not like you at all."

Tenten flicked her eyes to the prisoner still silently watching them through the slats in the door.

She found she couldn't tear her eyes from him and could only watch as his eyes flicked disdainfully over her body.

She felt a chill run over her body and shivered in reaction. She cursed her body for betraying her emotions.

Tsunade stepped between the locked eyes of the prisoner and her young ninja.

"Tenten? I asked you a question."

Tenten forced herself to meet her Hokage's gaze and knew the woman saw her fear.

"H-he . . . killed his own people, Hokage. He _decimated_ _them!_ How can you allow him to lounge in this jail cell when the very people he murdered lie in the ground beyond the ruins of his home? Why do you not kill him?"

Tsunade's stern eyes met the angry eyes of the young woman. "War is upon us, Tenten. War kills and maims and devastates. I will not add to it more than is necessary. If we can control his power, I will not take another life unless I need to. Do you understand? You will not attempt to kill him or harm him in any way. And in case you are not clear on this, that was not a request, Tenten. That was an order."

With another stern look, Tsunade motioned for Tenten to leave and then followed her out. She didn't look back at the man who watched them go.

Uchiha Itachi eyed the two women with eyes that burned with despair.

Did no one remember the truth?

He closed his useless eyes and rested his head against the cold wall behind him.

He would wait.

And he would hope.

Next: the rotations begin . . . but things begin to fall apart in Konoha village.


End file.
